


Hell in High Heels

by arcadianambivalence



Category: Agent Carter (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Agent Carter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: contains some mild language, in celebration of recent news, tw sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadianambivalence/pseuds/arcadianambivalence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's hell in high heels," they would say when they thought she was out of earshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell in High Heels

**Hell in High-Heels:**

An _Agent Carter_ One-Shot

 

 _She’s hell in high heels_ , they would say when they thought she was out of earshot. _She’s a different kind of trouble.  
_

Their words no longer bothered her as much as they once did.  She damn well _was_ hell on heels to any man who dared get in the way of S.H.I.E.L.D. She damn well _should_ be considered trouble to anyone caught in her line of fire.

There was truth to the maxim that a woman could do everything a man could, but she could do better. She’d give them all her best. Infiltration, interrogation, whatever it took to _make_ them sit up and notice that she was not a force to be reckoned with.

Other women could be the absolute care-givers. Other women could live comfortably at home.  Not her. She would rather die barraged by enemy fire than give this up.

She was an inferno of force S.H.I.E.L.D. had only _just begun_ to use, and she would burn her enemies to the ground to complete her missions.

She had _earned_ her title of “Agent Carter,” and she intended to keep it. Of the few female agents she worked with, almost all were referred to by their first names. Not her.  When people heard of Agent Carter, they expected a man, but the woman who arrived on the scene could do far more damage and do a far better job than most of the men she ever met.

 _Let them call me their names,_ she thought, lifting her chin high _._ She _was_ hell in high heels.  She _meant_ trouble. Better her colleagues knew that before they tried to demean her, or they would incinerate in the wrath of her justice.


End file.
